


Worth It

by CocoJumbohno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Breeding, Bruises, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Scratching, Vaginal Sex, demon semen, light blood, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno
Summary: Reader awakens to another night of fucking with Demon!Zeke.
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Worth It

You awaken slowly and as your dreams wash away you feel a fire burning in your stomach, through your core, and down your legs, building in intensity like water coming to a slow boil, threatening to bubble over the edge. Something inside you, writhing around, wet, impossibly long and impossibly thick, working you open as you slowly begin to feel the sharp points digging into the insides of your thighs. You know already that it will only bring you pain to try and close your legs, not that you want to with what you know the beast pulling you from your slumber is capable of. All of your strength gathers within you to lift your head, to look down and see those familiar glowing grey eyes surrounded by thick blonde lashes, already watching you writhe yourself awake. His tongue pulls out of you, making sure to drag itself firmly across your sweet spot within until he’s sliding it back into his mouth, baring his mouthful of fangs in a hungry smile. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t wake up until my cock was inside you.”

You open your arms to him as he rises from between your legs to climb on top of you, welcoming him even as you tremble at the sight of the monstrous cock you’ve come to be so familiar with the last several nights. You don’t know how much you can take, but it doesn’t stop you whispering his name each night before bed, even as you trickle water over your sore cunt, even as you avoid putting pressure on the bruises he leaves behind lest you have your pussy throbbing for him well before he can visit. The more desperate you are for him, the more cruel he will be, though at this point you think you may just prefer it that way. All because you know he’ll make you feel the way no man ever had, because he was no man. He was a _thing_ , heated and sharp and not of this world.

“I could never sleep through that, Zeke…'' He runs a warm hand over your abdomen, trying to steady your shivering. “One of these days it’ll split me in two.”

He runs the head of his cock up and down your folds, soothing the ache he’d already caused in evenings past, soothing the ache he would only cause again tonight. The precum adds to the slick and saliva already glistening on your skin, and it sets your nerves ablaze until you feel as if your clit is so swollen and sensitive you might cum just from this. 

“I’ll stop coming if you stop calling.” He looks to you for an answer, looks to you to deny him, though he knows very well you won’t and the way your hips rock up to meet his movements has his smug smile spreading impossibly wider across his face. “See, I’m here to give humans like you what you need.”

“I needed this.” You mean it to be a question, but it’s only a statement. You needed this. You _wanted_ this.

“You prayed for me, and here I am.”

“Did I pray for you?”

“Begged, but it’s all the same. I heard your thoughts, I felt your want, and here I am to deliver. Night after night.” He presses his cock against your entrance, and you whine until it finally pushes its way inside. He shows no hesitation in bottoming you inside of you entirely, he hasn’t shown that mercy since the first night. Zeke knows you can’t speak properly like this, only able to listen as he leans down to whisper in your ear, breath smelling of smoke and flame, “And then you’ll deliver for me, won’t you? Whore of a demon? Mother of my child?”

“ _Yes_.” Your voice is a strained groan that has him laughing, deep and sweet, into your ear. 

“That’s my girl, my filthy filthy girl.” His hips snap back then forward in an instant, lancing you with his cock, making you wrap your arms around him, clinging to him for dear life as he begins his preferred pace of fucking you hard and deep - knocking the wind out of you again and again until his searing breaths are your only source of life. He pushes your knees up beside your shoulders, folding you in half and making you take him all the deeper. His cock swells inside of you, filling you to the brim, filling you until there’s nothing left but _him_. 

“And in return you’ll cum on my cock again and again until my name is the only one you’ll ever think to call.”

You nod your assent, letting your tears spill at the way his cock brutally buries itself inside of you, filling your cunt with blinding heat as every nerve in your body hums while your stomach clenches tightly, as if that might stop him from stirring you up entirely with his length.

“Cum on my cock until it's your only reason for living.” He angles his hips in just the way he knows will have you so far gone you won’t even understand the things you’re agreeing to, though his words are booming inside of your mind to make sure you hear the voice that your body obeys. “It already is though, isn’t it?”

His claws digging into the soft flesh of your thighs, drawing the thinnest streams of blood, sends all of the tension in your body falling apart, your nerves in a frenzy as your cunt squeezes at his cock until he’s filling you, cum flooding you until it’s spilling out to soak the bed beneath you. Even as you tremble in his grasp, even as you flutter around him and scratch at his back as your body does everything it can to adjust to being so thoroughly stuffed, he keeps up his pace, growling laughter filling your room until you’re limp in his arms and panting out his name on broken breaths. Then he stills, keeping you plugged with his cock as he allows your legs to wrap around his hips. 

“Filthy girl… you took me so well.” He slides his arms beneath you, holding you close as he licks at the column of your neck, groaning at every taste of you he gets while you float back down to Earth. “Filling you is always worth the trip… always worth the trouble…”


End file.
